


Gravity Falls with a Dying Will!

by UsagiTsuki181



Category: Gravity Falls, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: ... but Skull's terrifyingly important nonetheless, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Skull (Reborn), Bill's Fear of Skull?!, Dipp & Mabel + Flames equals Split Sky?!, Gravity Falls + 1 Purple Anomaly, Grunkle Stan & Skull Need Hugs, Grunkle Stan & Skull are Drinking Buddies/Old Friends, Grunkle Stan's Issues, Grunkle Stan's Low Self-Esteem, How do I tag?, I'm Done Tagging, I'm Tag Spoiling, Multi, Pseduo Immortal?!Skull, Skull's Issues, Skull's Low Self-Esteem, Skull's Not Apart of Bill Cipher's Prophecy Wheel ..., Skull's a Big Brother to Dipper & Mabel but Mostly Dipper, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiTsuki181/pseuds/UsagiTsuki181
Summary: The Curse of the Arcobaleno has finally been broken, and Skull's decided to take a summer sabbatical! He hasn't told the truth of who he was, who he is, nor has he told the truth regarding a certain ... event ... in his past, because it involves more than one party. And Hell and Heaven both know, if he should ever get the others involved, it'd be spelling doom and destruction across the dimensions, sideways, upside down, right side up, and all over!Dipper & Mabel Pines hadn't expected their summer in Gravity Falls, Oregon, to go all that spectacularly. Things start to look up, however, when not only do they find out they've got a cool family friend-cousin staying with them that's also a professional motorcyclist with a dabbling hand at physics, but when Dipper finds a most interesting journal ... and it's all about the strange and mysterious happenings of their town of summer vacationing. Well, won't this be an interesting summer?





	Gravity Falls with a Dying Will!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, my first fantastical fiction with an emphasis on "fan" hadn't been anything more than a challenges-taken sort of thing. While it got me into writing better for my fav' KHR pairing, I still ... felt a bit off, not writing something full-length and fully mine, y'know?
> 
> So, here's something that I've been thinking of a lot lately after re-watching Gravity Falls and reading sad "Grunkle stan and Grunkle Ford reconcile" fantastical fiction by Gravity Falls fans! I just couldn't get this out of my mind (stay outta there, Cipher!), and I've always got Skull on the brain (lol), so yeah~. ^w^
> 
> I'm running this show without a co-host, so help me out by pointing out any grammatical errors ya'll find, please? Thanks, and now, enjoy the first chapter!

* _Ring, ring_ *

 

_"Hello?"_ "G-Greg."

_"Lee?! Lee, what's wrong, man?!"_ "I, I did something - Greg, please, I d-didn't mean to! I swear, I was j-just -"

_"Lee, Lee! Calm down, take a breath, and then talk to me. Straight from the top."_ "I, I can't  _tell_  you, but Greg, I can  _show_  you."

_" ... Alright, Lee, where are you?"_ "'m, in a small town, in the States." 

_"Where, Lee?"_ "Y-You can't miss it ... It's a town in  **Oregon** , named  **Gravity Falls**."

 

* * *

 

It'd been thirty-three years since he'd - _they'd_ \- been Cursed. It'd been not even two weeks since they'd - _he'd_ \- been free of the Curse. Skull ... needed to get away. After thirty-three years, and those final years under the Curse, how they were spent ...

Well, he'd felt the Call, capital "C", and he felt the Choking, also capital "C". While Skull knew the others would at least  _try_ to understand initially, because of who he was to them, because of how he was with them ... they'd brush it off not that much later (maybe? I mean, Skull felt that at the very least, Viper and Verde would've listened to him, if only because Viper he could've paid to listen to him, and Verde because the man became absolutely  _desperate_ when it came to being presented with something so illogical, becoming so feverish in his working to understand anything and everything,  _especially_ if it didn't make sense). Feeling the Call and feeling the Choking, Skull knew what he had to do. He was so in-tune with the happenings of that town, even when he wasn't there, that he just  _knew_ he couldn't wait for an excuse, he had to excuse himself from his present situation ASAP, if he wanted to get there by the time  _it_ would begin.

"I'm taking a sabbatical." Skull's vague answer, when he was questioned (somewhat vehemently) over his choice in leaving for the summer. Two months in total. It was now currently that Skull was finishing his packing up his duffel bag, readying to leave on his motorcycle, head for his air-blimp to cross the ocean waters-blue and land then land it in the States, before taking a bus from Piedmont, California, to Gravity Falls, Oregon. Why that sort of side-stepping trip? Because, Skull's Choking. He grit his teeth, recalling - a Pine Tree, blue on a white background, and a Shooting Star, along a pinkish background. Screaming, tears, maniacal laughter. He shook that thought, those thoughts, out of his mind, out of his head. 

He could worry about all that later. 

"But  _why_ , and where even, kora?!" Colonnello growled, demanding. Skull huffed a sigh, not understanding why it was Colonnello was the most vehement in getting an answer from him about his out of the blue sabbatical. As Skull left his room, headed for the door and more importantly, his ride out of there, he looked at the blonde Rain that was following him, Skull saying, "Look, Colonnello, we've all been cooped up far too long under that damn Curse, and now that I've got my body back, I just need some time to myself. I'm a Cloud, for all that I'm admitting to being an Oddball Cloud. I love travelling, and there's no better way for me to think than for me to travel. I don't know where _(liar)_ , but I'll be out on the road, so know that, okay?" Colonnello scowled, not liking Skull's dodging his question, but ... Skull hadn't used that third-person of his. It was always a serious thing when Skull did't use that third-person of his. Reaching outside, they stopped walking at the front door, standing on the porch.

Colonnello pursed his lips, frowning, "You'll keep in contact." It wasn't a question, or a request. It was a statement. Skull blinked, not expecting that, before he grinned slightly, "I'll write, yeah. Can't really call, now can I?" Frequencies were easy to pick up on, and phone calls had the risk of getting bugged, if a person was expert enough (and in their line of work, if you're not expert enough, you're not made for the cut of survival). Colonnello cracked a grin himself. "Better keep to it, got that?" 

Skull walked past Colonnello, his grin dropping not immediately, but a few seconds to a minute as his face went out of sight of the Rain's vision. "Yeah," he kept up that  _stupid_ jovial tone. Skull was so good at lying, the blind  _fools_ ... "You've got it, Colonnello-senpai!"  _Now go fuck off._

Skull grit his teeth as he tossed his duffel into the side car of his motorcycle (which he had attached almost a day beforehand, it filled with his duffel and Oodako's strapped in fishbowl, the mini octopus snoozing so peacefully in the travel-'quarium), glancing behind him one last time to the Giglio Nero mansion, where they'd all been staying at Yuni's request. His eyes blazed darkly, hints of black within his purple irises. "Fuck, I need to get to the Falls."

Something was coming, and Skull had a  _really_ bad feeling he knew what ...

**Author's Note:**

> Well, wow! Still can't believe I wrote that ...
> 
> If I didn't use Colonnello's "kora" correctly, my bad! ^w^' I'm not good at verbal tics. Also, Skull's connection to GF, Oregon will get explained later on, and I'll be giving more details to why he's so bitter and against the other (ex-)Arcobaleno finding out about the situation going on in Oregon. Trust me, his reasons would've been justified canon, I wholeheartedly believe, if the creator decided to take a darker route with the Arcobaleno's relationship with Skull. 
> 
> Well, see you at the next chapter~! And I'll be making that chapter a bit longer. ;^)


End file.
